Countdown to Christmas
by polgara-5
Summary: Buffy starts receiving some unusual presents. BtVSStargate SG1


Ok, I know that technically Christmas is over, however, my muse had latched onto this idea for Ava. I'm just sorry it took me so long to finish and get it posted.

**Title:** Countdown to Christmas 1/1

**By:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the recognizable characters. They belong to their respective creators and distributors.

**Distribution: **My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** All of Buffy and Stargate is fair game, however, no real spoilers.

**Setting:** Takes place at least six years, maybe seven after Chosen, no real season for Stargate, but definitely before Jack got promoted. All you really need to know is that Buffy is working at the SGC.

**Summary:** Buffy starts receiving some unusual presents.

**A/N:** Written for Ava during her 'time off'. She just wanted some happy Buffy/Jack.

**A/N2:** This isn't beta'd so any mistakes are clearly my own.

**A/N3:** Special thanks to Meri for helping me come up with some of the gift ideas.

**Countdown to Christmas**

Buffy never looked up from the folder she was reading as she opened the door to her office at the SGC and turned on the light. She flipped the report to the next page and sat down in her chair. When she went to set the folder on her desk, she realized she couldn't.

She looked up to see a vase of a dozen roses sitting in the middle of her desk. No. Correction. A dozen chocolate roses in a vase. She took a quick look and saw that there was no note.

With a small frown, she got up and went back to the door. She looked down both ends of the hallway, but no one was there.

The tiny slayer spun around and marched back to her desk. She picked up the phone and dialed the surveillance room.

"Yes, this is Buffy Summers. Did you happen to see anyone enter my office this morning?"

"No, ma'am."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, ma'am. Is there a problem?"

"No, not really. Thanks," she said before hanging up. She did a quick surveillance of her office, but nothing was out of place. Unless one counted the roses.

"Hey, Buffy," Sam said as she entered. "Oh, who got you the roses?"

"I don't know."

"A secret admirer then," Sam said with a grin.

"Yeah, I guess."

"What's wrong? Don't you like them?" Sam asked, hearing the hesitation in Buffy's voice.

"I do. It's just… weird that someone was in my office and security didn't notice."

"Unless they're in on it," Sam pointed out.

"True," Buffy said with a sigh. "Guess I'll just have to wait and see."

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Buffy entered her office to eleven scented candles spread over her desk. She could easily see that her three favorite scents were represented – vanilla, cinnamon, and country apple. She had a feeling that once again security hadn't 'seen' anything.

She had spent most of the previous day watching everyone on base to see if they were dropping hints about leaving the roses. But by the end of the day, the only ones who knew about them were Sam and Jack because they were the only ones who had entered her office. Jack had instantly grabbed one and ate it. He claimed that even though she was only an unofficial member of his team that she should share.

Buffy was trying to mentally decide where to place all of the candles in her home when Daniel walked in.

"You're going with us on that mission tomorrow, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, Hammond told me at the end of the day yesterday. Something about Jack wanting a little more backup."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "I think he's overreacting, but try telling him that. Here's the intel for tomorrow."

"Thanks," Buffy said, taking the folder.

"Planning on some Kelnorim time?"

"What?"

"The candles. Has Teal'c been teaching you?"

"Umm, no. They were a gift," she said, with a slight blush.

"Really? From who?" He asked picking one up and giving it a careful sniff.

"I don't know."

"Mysterious."

"Sam thinks it's a secret admirer."

Daniel grinned at her. "I don't think it's much of a secret that most of the men on the base 'admire' you."

XXXXXXXXXX

Buffy took a deep breath before opening her office door. This time, instead of the present sitting on her desk, it was hanging from the ceiling. Ten paper clip chains with ten paper clips each. She knew she had a problem with losing them, but this was a little ridiculous. And something that Jack would do.

A smile curled up her lips. She had caught him. And it was a rather nice catch, too. Jack had always caused butterflies to stir up her tummy and emotions.

Leaving the paperclip decorations in place, she left in search of him. Ten minutes later she found his getting off the elevator.

"Honestly, paperclips?" She asked him with a smirk.

"What?"

"The paperclip chains in my office."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just got here."

The smile left her lips as she noticed the bag in his hand and that he was still wearing his leather coat. Damn, she though she had had him.

"Now what's this about paperclips?" He asked.

"Never mind," she muttered, stalking away.

"We leave in an hour and a half," he reminded her. "Don't be late!"

XXXXXXXXXX

It was late afternoon when they finally made it back the next day. Buffy seriously considered just heading straight home, but she was curious to see if her admirer had left her anything while she had been gone.

She wearily made the trip to her office. Disappointment filled her stomach, as she saw nothing sitting on her desk this time. It wasn't until she turned to leave that she saw a small white envelope taped to the inside of her door.

A giddy laugh bubbled up as she went over to remove it. She opened it and pulled out a gift card from Nine West. It wasn't her all-time favorite place to buy shoes, but she did shop there on occasion.

She chewed on her lower lip as she thought over the presents she had received – twelve chocolate roses, eleven scented candles, ten paperclip chains, and while this wasn't nine items, it _was_ for a store that had nine in the title. Someone was sending her presents to celebrate the twelve days of Christmas; only they had started at twelve instead of one. It was like a countdown.

Buffy smiled at the thought of receiving presents for the next week. Someone was going through an awful lot of trouble to woo her. It was heartening to know that whoever it was, thought she was worth it.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day was Saturday and Buffy debated on whether or not she should go into work. She normally stayed home on weekends if it wasn't a life or death emergency that required her to be on base. To be perfectly honest with herself, she needed the time away to decompress some.

But how was her admirer supposed to get her gift to her if she wasn't at the office?

It was a little strange that in the beginning the gifts had left her slightly disconcerted, but now she looked forward to them.

She could hear the mailman outside so she got up to check her mail. As she sifted through it, she came across an envelope that had no stamp or return address on it. It simply read Buffy in block letters. Curious, she opened it and pulled out another gift card. Eight hours worth of pampering at a local spa.

Whoever it was that was sending these to her, they were definitely spoiling her. Not that she really minded. What woman didn't appreciate being spoiled every once in a while?

And now she could enjoy the rest of her day off.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sunday morning was halfway over before Buffy got out of bed. She took her time going through her Sunday routine. First, she shrugged on her fluffy robe that was perfect for lounging around the house in. Dawn had bought it for her the previous Christmas and she had instantly fallen in love with it.

On her way to the kitchen, she stopped off in the living room to turn on some music. She casually flipped through her cds before selecting Harry Connick, Jr.'s Christmas cd. With the strands of _When My Heart Finds Christmas_ filtering through the house, she moved on the make her pot of coffee.

Once she got the coffee percolating, she went to get the paper. As she retrieved it from her front porch, she looked to see if there was anything else lying around. She didn't feel disappointed that it was only her newspaper lying there. She had no doubts that her admirer would get that day's present to her somehow.

Buffy dropped the paper on the sofa on her way back into the kitchen. Humming softly with the music, she poured herself a cup of coffee and added plenty of sugar and cream. She took a cautious sip and smile in satisfaction.

Tucking a loose strand of blonde hair back behind her ear, she went back into the living room and curled up on one end of the sofa. She set the mug on the end table and rifled through the paper in search of the comics.

A thick envelope slid out and she leaned over to pick it up off the floor. The black letters spelling out her name stared back at her. While she had expected a gift, she certainly didn't expect it in her newspaper. This was starting to be borderline creepy.

With a slightly trembling hand, she opened it and pulled out seven gift certificates for Starbucks. Her mouth watered at the thought of the heavenly caffeine. Still a little creepy, but definitely yummy.

XXXXXXXXXX

Buffy cheerily sipped her large mocha latte from Starbucks as she made her way down the SGC halls. Normally she found the monotone grey to be rather depressing, but not today. It just meant that somewhere in her office was the latest gift waiting for her.

"Hey, Buffy! Wait up!"

She turned to see Jack jogging slightly to catch up with her. "What's up?"

"Hammond wants the report from the mission by the end of the day."

Buffy groaned. "He couldn't have mentioned that on Friday, before I had left? I'll spend all day typing that up."

"Damn, I guess that means I can't talk you into typing mine."

"No, you can't," Buffy said, letting him open her office door.

"What if I asked really nicely?" He pouted, following her in.

"Not a chance," she glibly replied.

"Hey! How did you manage to convince someone to deliver?"

"What?"

"The donuts. Who delivered?"

Buffy grinned as she saw six jelly donuts artfully laid out in a smiley face on her desk. "I'm just special."

"Mmm, donuts," Jack said, reaching out to snag one. He jerked his hand back when she smacked it away. "What did I say about sharing?"

"I would if you just asked," she said with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tuesday morning Buffy nearly squealed in delight as she opened her new gift. It was five tickets to _Smuckers Stars on Ice_ in Denver. This meant she could expose her favorite SG team to her favorite sport.

She could already picture the night. Jack would complain about figure skating not really being a sport, all the while ogling the women in their flimsy costumes. Sam would be fascinated by the physics involved and talking a mile a minute about it. Daniel would be providing counterpoint about the beauty of the interpretation. And Teal'c. Well, he'd probably take it all in with that faintly amused expression that he tended to wear around them. He might even, on occasion, say indeed.

It had the makings of a wonderful evening out.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day's gift was nearly just as exciting. Four DVD's were fanned out over her desk. Four Audrey Hepburn movies. She had loved to watch them with her mother. Joyce would declare a girl's night and the three Summers' women would hang out on the couch eating ice cream and watching the elegant Ms. Hepburn.

"Buffy, did you hear the good news?" Sam asked, entering her office.

"No, what?" Buffy asked, looking up.

"Hammond said that he wasn't going to schedule any more missions until after the new year," Sam said with a grin.

"Sweet. You making any plans?"

"Dad's coming in and we're going to visit Mark. How about yourself?"

Buffy shook her head. "Dawn is staying out on the dig and the rest of my friends are too scattered this year. So I'm afraid it'll just be me."

"You could come with me and dad."

"Nah, I don't want to intrude. I know how hard it is for all of you to get together," Buffy said with a sad smile. "Besides, I'll have Audrey to keep me company," she said, indicating the movies.

"Oh, nice. I love _Breakfast at Tiffany's_," Sam said, looking at the titles. "Where did you get them?"

"My admirer," Buffy said with a grin, leaning her hip against the desk.

"Still getting gifts?" Sam asked with a small smile.

"Yeah," Buffy replied, a slight blush staining her cheeks.

"Whoever he is, he must like you quite a bit."

"I hope so."

XXXXXXXXXX

Thursday's gift had Buffy questioning her admirer's motives. This was the fourth gift that had centered on food. Was this some sort of commentary about her thin frame? Her girlish figure?

Buffy frowned at the three very large cookies on her desk. She debated over whether or not to eat them. She could smell the sugary, chocolate goodness from her seat and her stomach growled in anticipation. With all the sugar she had been consuming the last week, this was the last thing she needed.

But whoever it was, they certainly knew her tastes. They were double chocolate chip cookies from her favorite store at the mall. They had done their homework.

Deciding it was the holidays and that she could always work it off later, she reached out for one of the cookies. She closed her eyes in bliss as the first bite hit her taste buds.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Just let me put my stuff down and I'll be ready," Buffy said over her shoulder as she entered her office with an armload of stuff.

She dropped the load off in a chair and then arched her back to ease the tension. Something glinted on her desk and she walked over to see what it was. Her jaw dropped at the pair of ornately designed daggers. She carefully picked one up and the handle was nearly molded to her grip.

"Buffy Summers, do you require assistance?" Teal'c asked, causing her to jump slightly.

"Uhh, no," she said, her gaze never leaving the daggers.

Teal'c leaned over her and looked at them. "They appear to be finely crafted weapons."

Buffy nodded and said, "They're gorgeous." Not only was her admirer spoiling her, but spending an exorbitant amount of money. There was no way that these or some of the other gifts had come cheap.

"Are you ready to spar?" Teal'c asked, one eyebrow lifting slightly in what could almost be called amusement.

"Yeah, sure," she said, slipping both daggers into a drawer and safely locking them away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Buffy stared blankly out the window as she let the sounds of Martina McBride's _White Christmas_ flow over her. It was barely nine o'clock in the morning and she had been up for hours. While the excitement of Christmas day would find her getting up a little earlier than usual, she was still known for sleeping in longer than everyone else.

But the anticipation of the final gift and hopefully finding out who had been sending them had been too much of a temptation. Her eyes had opened at five thirty and she had been unable to fall back asleep.

Her curiosity was raging as her brain thought over the possibilities. Teal'c was still married and the loyal type so it wasn't him. And while Daniel was sweet, he spent way too much time in his books to have time to come up with this plan. Plus, he was nearly incapable of lying. There's no way he'd be able to keep the secret that long. Jack hadn't even been on base half the time when she received the gifts so he was also out.

The gate technician – Sergeant Wal.. Wally.. Wallace.. Walter! Something or other… the gate guy. He was too afraid of her to try it. Poor Sergeant Siler had been off base for a week due to an injury so it wasn't him. Major Paul Davis, their Pentagon Liaison, was a definite cutie, but had only been in town the past few days to go over some paperwork with Hammond. Made it way too late for him to have given all of the gifts. The rest of the men on the base were either arrogant jerks that wouldn't be capable of coming up with the idea, were married, or were afraid of her like the gate guy.

Buffy swore that if the present showed up for her today and she didn't find out who had been sending them to her, she might just scream. She looked over at the small tree she had broken down and bought a few days earlier and the gifts the Scoobies had sent to her. She hated the thought of opening them alone, but no matter when she would open them, she would still be alone.

She had just bent down to pick up a box in Santa Clause wrapping paper when there was a knock at the door. A tremor of excitement shot through her.

Instead of rushing to the door like her instincts screamed at her to do, she calmly went over and opened it. A huge grin broke out on her face as she recognized the figure on her porch.

"Merry Christmas. Will I do?" Jack asked, a scared yet hopeful look on his face.

He was dressed casually in a soft, green button down shirt and a comfortable pair of jeans. Around his neck hung a tag that was attached to a bow. It read To: Buffy Love, Jack.

She reached out her hand and he grinned as he took it. He shut the door once he was in the house and used their connection to pull her close. He snaked his other arm around her waist.

"I'm afraid this present is a little worn," he said softly.

"I don't mind in the slightest," she said, reaching up to meet his lips in a kiss. Shivers went down her spine from the contact. She slid one hand around his neck and her fingers played with the short hairs on the nape of his neck.

Jack pressed against her a little more urgently and her lips parted allowing him entrance. She swallowed his moan as she pulled him tighter against her. His hand snuck under her camisole and his thumb gently rubbed against the small of her back. When they both needed air, they broke apart.

"How did you manage it? You weren't even there half the time," she said, smiling up at him.

"I had some help," he admitted.

"From who?"

"Well, Hammond, the postman, Carter, Teal'c, Daniel, and I even think the gate guy helped once."

Buffy gaped up at him. "You mean the whole base knew?"

"Just about," he said, before claiming her lips once more.

_finis_


End file.
